How Jr got that disk
by Fabulous 32
Summary: It's a little randon but I've been thinking about this for a while but this is my take on how JR got his hands on the "sextape".


**How JR got that disk…**

**The characters belong to AMC I just borrow them.**

It's a bit random but I've been thinking about this for a while and this is my take on how JR got his hands on the "sextape".

It is sticking to the current portrayal of the character and not meant' as JR bashing (I just like evil JR as much as I like the nice one).

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

You have requested we find proof that the supposed lesbian activities of the target (Marissa Tasker) are a falsehood designed to humiliate you and separate you from your child (Adam Chandler III). We will endeavour to find the required evidence before your custody hearing next month.

The camera and audio monitoring equipment has been installed into the room as you requested and surveillance will begin immediately. A detective has also been assigned to trail the target.

It was not part of your request but due to the sensitive nature of this type of surveillance I want to assure you as part of the integrity of this firm, any video or image of the target or the child, who is also inhabiting the room, in any state of undress, will be immediately deleted from the archive and that I alone will view all footage. I also give assurances that no material will be distributed to any third party.

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

Enclosed is photographic evidence of a possible lesbian relationship between Marissa Tasker and Bianca Montgomery. Also enclosed is a full report of their activities.

The surveillance recorded a number of instances of them intimately holding hands in a public place, and a total of three kisses also in a public place. Although there is a chance that the women knew they were under surveillance, the most likely explanation for their behaviour is that Marissa Tasker is in a lesbian relationship with Bianca Montgomery.

The video and audio room surveillance has yet to yield any evidence for or against the target being a lesbian.

How would you like us to proceed?

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

I am sorry to hear that you are unhappy with the results of the surveillance.

Your second request is that evidence be found of that target (Marissa Tasker)is neglecting the child (Adam Chandler III), or that her supposed newfound sexual identity is effecting the child negatively, or that she is manipulating the child in any way to turn him against his father.

As you will see from the enclosed photographs, reports and DVD, surveillance up to this point cannot support any of these suppositions. Footage captures on the video camera only show the target (Marissa Tasker) to be an affectionate mother. The child (Adam Chandler III) does not seem to be negatively affected by the target's supposed relationship with Bianca Montgomery and has been affectionate to both women and the children of Bianca Montgomery. On the five times that the target has spoken to the child about his father (Adam Chandler Jr.), it is the child who expresses concern about his father's behaviour and ends the conversation.

Are there any other avenues you wish us to pursue in this investigation in light of this evidence?

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

As I said in my previous letter, there is no evidence of the target (Marissa Tasker) being anything other than an affectionate and concerned parent.

I can however confirm from video surveillance footage (16th August 2011) that the target (Marissa Tasker) is in a full sexual lesbian relationship with Bianca Montgomery.

I am sorry the results of this investigation are not to your liking and while I do understand your frustration, the language in your last correspondence was offensive and uncalled for and I must ask that you tone it down.

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

I must deny your request for seeing a copy of the footage recorded of the target (Marissa Tasker) and Bianca Montgomery on the night of the 16th August 2011.

It is not in this company's policy to hand out materials of a sexually explicit nature. Especially in cases where the materials have no relevance to the investigation.

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

The offer of money will not chance this company's policy on the release of inflammatory sexually explicit materials.

If you continue along these lines we will be forced to terminate our contract.

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

Your threats to buy out this Agency if I don't send you the disk are preposterous.

Your contract with us is now officially terminated

Yours sincerely

Steve Colt

SC Detective Agency.

…

Dear Mr Adam Chandler Jr.

Here's the disc you bastard. Much good will it do you.

May you rot in hell!

Steve Colt

The Chandler Detective Agency

P.S. I QUIT!


End file.
